


朴志晟/驯狗

by momo58



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momo58/pseuds/momo58
Relationships: 朴志晟/你
Kudos: 3





	朴志晟/驯狗

粘人小狼狗星x你  
架空 西幻  
私设较多 

你做了个噩梦。

满头大汗的从梦中惊醒，你用手捂着律动不安的心脏，坐在床上大口大口的喘着粗气。

动作虽然轻缓，但还是惊醒了睡在床侧边羊毛地毯上的少年，准确的来说不是少年而是你的宠物。

他小心翼翼的将两只手搭在了床沿边，脑袋凑到了你的跟前讨好似的用脑袋拱了你随意搭放在床外侧的手臂。

“汪！”

接着从窗帘缝隙里溜进来的月光，尽管光线朦胧，你依旧可以看到他湿漉漉的眼睛里流露出来的担心。

“志晟，乖。”

你伸出双臂倾身搂住了他的脑袋，环抱在他后脑勺的手顺势揉了揉他头顶的毛发。

志晟伸出舌头舔了舔你的下巴，然后一点一点顺着舔到了你的眼下。

你抬手，捧住了他的脸，止住了他继续在你脸上的动作，在他迷茫的眼神中将嘴凑了上去。

兽人之所以会被当作奴隶贩卖很大一部分原因是因为他们像动物一样生性单纯。你亲上去的时候，朴志晟并不是很明白你在做什么，他只是依照着本能小心翼翼的用舌尖细细的在你的唇瓣上舔舐外，像羽毛般轻挠。

这种浅尝辄止似的舔弄根本满足不了你，原本附在他脸侧的双手绕到他了的后脑勺，加深了两人唇舌间的交缠。

朴志晟的背脊一下子绷紧了，喉结剧烈滚动。你的余光瞄到他身后欢快摇动的尾巴，坏心眼的用手挠了挠他立在发间的耳朵根。

“唔…”他不会说话，只能发出类似于狗狗的唔咽声，原本搭在床沿的两只手下意识的抓紧了身下的床单。

“乖狗狗！”

带着夸奖的语气，搂在他身后的手嘉奖似的一下又一下在他的背脊上拍打。

志晟像狗狗一样趴在你身上，身后毛茸茸的狗尾巴激动的摇来摇去。

“汪！汪！”

朴志晟是你闺蜜在奴隶市场的拍卖处买来送给你的礼物。

人类是最自私的种族，统治大陆，为所有的种族划分等级。

兽人一族则被划分为尼奥大陆地位最低的种族，一般没有魔力的兽人通常都会被当作奴隶来贩卖。身强体壮，力气大却不具备攻击力的兽人作为劳动力最合适不过了。而那些长相好看，较为瘦弱的兽人通常会被当作贵族的玩物来贩卖。长得越好看，价格越高。

那天你被同为贵族的闺蜜拉到了市集后街处贩卖奴隶的地区，穿过潮湿嘈杂的小巷后，藏在后街奴隶贩卖区深处的是一处极为繁华的店铺。

当然你们是不需要直接走过去的，只要用魔法卷轴就可以直接到达指定的地方了。

你被拉到了vip包厢里，隔着施过魔法的薄帘，你可以清晰的看到底下圆台处的拍卖品。

这是奴隶拍卖会，被拍卖的除了人族外，精灵族，兽人族都有，甚至还有栖息在山林深处的龙族也包含在内。

刚开始你还兴趣缺缺的，直到看到被关在笼子里的那只兽人，你的兴趣瞬间被提了起来。

台上半人高的大铁笼里的兽人全身赤裸，半趴在笼子里。他的脖子上还带着被魔法师施咒的束缚圈，那是用来压抑兽人野性的。

这只兽人的头发是银灰色的，发间还立着和发色同色系的两只狗耳朵，赤裸的后身尾脊骨处那条银灰色的狗尾巴正小幅度的晃动着。

拍卖人伸手施了魔咒，让原本爬服在地的兽人被迫仰起了头，那张近似人类的脸蛋漂亮又帅气，很快让底下的人群发出了唏嘘声。

“看看啊！这只兽人漂亮吧！大家都知道兽人是最忠诚最容易驯服的，这只兽人我们已经请帝国最强大的魔法师做过了束缚咒，性格特别温顺，你让他做什么，他都不会反抗。起拍价1000万！”

“怎么你想要？”身边的闺蜜观察到你的动作，也没等你回复，直接示意侍从去拍卖了，“你生日刚好要到了，我送给你当礼物。”

志晟刚刚被送到你家来的时候，身上有很多的伤痕。青青紫紫的，当初在拍卖会上没有细看，现在他趴在笼子里你才能看清。他在那些人手里，一定过得很惨。

你没有叫侍从去开笼子，而是亲自蹲过去打开了铁门。

兽人虽然长得像人，却依旧保留了一些动物的习性。

似乎是感受到了你的善意，他才敢小幅动的抬起埋在臂弯里的脑袋。

你刚想要伸手揉揉他脑袋，一旁的侍从就对你发出了警告。

“小姐，兽人是低贱的种族，请小姐…”

“闭嘴！”

你没有理会侍从的话，自顾自的伸手过去，手指不小心触碰到他头顶的耳朵，耷拉在发间的耳朵瞬间机敏的立了起来。

掌心的触感极好，毛茸茸的，兽人的毛发不同于人组，他们的毛发像动物一样，摸起来手感极好。

你拍了拍笼子外的地毯，他接受到你的示意，背后的尾巴竖起来在空中晃了晃，顺从的从笼子里慢慢的爬了出来。

“乖。”

你望着低伏在你腿边的兽人，他在用脸颊蹭着你跪坐在地毯上的腿，你不是没有养过宠物，一下子就意识到了他在向你撒娇。

“汪！”

这是他见到你说的第一个字，差点忘了被用来当作宠物贩卖的兽人是不会说话的，即使原本会说话，也会被魔法师施咒将语言功能封印起来。

如果可以解除禁制就好了，你一边揉着他发间的耳朵根一边想着。

空闲的的手在他印着伤痕的皮肤上方，手心的魔力源源不断的输出，散发出淡淡的光晕，兽人身上的伤痕正在以惊人的速度愈合。

自从志晟来到你家后，你到哪里他都会跟到哪里。

一个月的时间他身上的习惯被你纠正了许多，现在除了不会说话，他的行为大致和人族已经没有什么分别了。

只不过部分狗狗的属性还是改不了，开心就会扑过来舔你的脸，伤心的时候会喜欢把脸埋在手背里发出呼噜声。喜欢被你抱在怀里，喜欢你摸他的下巴。

一天24小时恨不得时时刻刻都粘在你身边，每天看到你他背后的尾巴都激动在身后乱晃。有时候你不理他，他就回去用湿漉漉的狗狗眼委屈的望着你，两只耳朵也会耷拉下来。

犬系的兽人果然太可爱了，比起朋友家的猫科兽人不要好太多。

一个月的时间你早就从隔壁精灵族的黄仁俊那套路到了解禁的魔咒，志晟学习能力很快，解禁后每隔多久就学会了说话。

只不过每句话后面总是改不掉加上一声'汪'。

你没想过，解除了禁制后的朴志晟不光学会了说话，身材也不在纤细瘦弱。一个月的时间就像脱胎换骨了似的，身上的肌肉也强壮了许多。

看你的眼神不再是单纯的湿漉漉的样子，目光里流露出来的是强烈的占有欲。

和往常一样魔法学院的课程结束回到家后，朴志晟在你一打开门的瞬间就凑了过来。

你从手袋里掏出在城中买的冰淇淋，“志晟，今天又打坏东西吗？”

“没有，汪！”身后的尾巴摇的超级欢快。

朴志晟从你手中接过后，眼睛却还盯着你。

“怎么了？”你被他看的奇怪，“不是最喜欢冰淇淋吗？这是今天的奖励。”

“这算什么奖励，汪！”小朋友委屈的耳朵都耷拉了下来，就算喜欢吃冰淇淋，天天吃同样的，也会吃腻啊。

你一把抓住了他身后油光发亮的大尾巴，从尾部顺着摸到了尾巴尖。被抓住尾巴的小狼狗瞬间以肉眼可见的速度涨红了脸颊，头上的两只耳朵都炸毛了。

“那志晟要什么奖励？”踮起脚尖，另一只手勾住他的脖子对着他的耳朵吹了口气。

“狗，可是肉食动物。”

这回话语的结尾终于没有再加上那声'汪'。

附身，低头，轻轻的咬住你的下嘴唇，然后用舌尖反复的舔弄着刚刚牙齿咬过的地方。

他的双手向下搂住了你的腰，将你整个人带向他，嘴巴被他亲吻吮吸的有些发麻。很快战地就转移到了脖颈，脖子上传来的湿热气息让你的双腿发软，你不由的闭上眼睛呻吟出声。

你被他抱到了房间里，两个人滚到了大床上，亲的热火朝天。

你的头发凌乱的披散着，裸露在外的大片肌肤雪白，嘴巴被亲的发红，纤长的大腿缠在他的腰上。

仰着脖子，嘴里念叨着他的名字，“志晟…志晟…”

那些话语汇成最好的调qing药，让朴志晟双眼发红，身体发烫。身后尾巴摇晃的更加欢快，尾巴尖若有若无的在你的大腿内侧扫过，你抓着他肩膀的手掐的更紧了。

…

宠物又怎么样，他就是喜欢当你的宠物。

【就加这么点了…真的罪恶 …


End file.
